Desde las profundidades
by Jikigane
Summary: AU. Levy era un hermoso espritu de la primaverla, su unico anhelo era pasar entre las flores toda la eternidad, Gajeerl era el temible señor del inframundo, siempre frio y solitario, todo cambiara el dia en que la conosza, ella le dio amor a un corazon que solo sentia dolor, mal resumen pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**_ESTE ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE HAGO DE FAIRY TAIL Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 ** _Ooc en todos los persojaes_**

 _ **Contenido fuerte, lenguaje vulgar, escenas sangrientas, escenas explicitas, Lemon**_

 _ **Universo paralelo, AU**_

 _ **Libre adaptación del mito "el rapto de persefone"**_

 _ **CAP. 1**_

En una tierra lejana, distinta y desconocida, un tiempo ya olvidado para todos los hombres, una época en donde los seres espirituales gobernaban el mundo, los protagonistas de nuestra historia son Levy, un bello y pequeño espíritu de la naturaleza, una hermosa joven cuyo único anhelo era pasar entre las flores por toda la eternidad, y Gajeel, amo y señor del mundo de los muerto, un aterrador espíritu de la obscuridad, gobernante de la noche, un temible guerrero que se encargaba de enviar a las almas a su destino, ya sea arriba o abajo, el pasaba sus solitarios milenios solo en su obscuro mundo, sin importarle absolutamente nada, por otra parte Levy era la encargada de que el mundo estuviera sumido en una eterna y hermosa primavera, siempre habia flores y verdor, un paraíso sobre la tierra.

Un día como cualquiera, Levy se encontraba jugando y charlando con 3 de sus amigas, Erza el poderoso espíritu de la fuerza, Lucy el espíritu del amor y Juvia, un simpático espíritu del agua, ellas corrían y jugaban felices entre las flores.

-¡Levy! ¡Que lenta eres! ¡Vamos corre!- Grito Erza con una sonrisa en su rostro, Lucy que iba tras ella la reprendió por ser muy exigente.

-No apresures a Levy, sabes lo delicada que es ella-

-Juvia quiere descansar un momento, sentémonos un rato-

-Que… Malas… Son… Me dejaron… Atrás- Y en ultimo llego Levy jadeando, entre reclamos se sentó en el círculo que sus amigas habian formado, comenzaron a charlar a cerca de sus vidas y sus proesas, la primera en hablar fue Erza que contaba sus victorias en batalla, presumiendo de su inigualable fuerza y de cómo se habia ganado el título de "La Titania"

-Juvia está cansada de escuchar esa misma historia, ¿Por qué lucy no nos cuenta a cerca de su novio?-

-¡Juvia no tan fuerte!- Lucy se sonrojó y se cubrió el rostro ocultando su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Lucy relato como comenzó su relación con Natsu, el revoltoso espíritu del fuego, un muchacho que solo busca problemas, contentas y ansiosas escuchaban las anécdotas de Lucy, después le llegó el turno de Juvia, quien contaba melancólica como el apuesto humano llamado Gray no le hacía caso.

-Juvia no sabe cómo hacer para que Gray sama no le haga caso, juvia lo vio por primera vez cuando se estaba bañando, así que trato de seducirlo atrapándolo por la espalda pero él se enojó y se marchó-

-Juvia así no se hacen las cosas, debiste acercarte a él como la gente normal y no tratar de cogértelo cuando se bañaba- Erza musito enojada y mirando de reojo, pero Lucy como el espíritu del amor que era decidio apoyarla.

-No seas cruel Erza, solo no debes ser acosadora, Erza tiene razón, acércate a el como la gente normal, preséntate-

-Pero con el susto que le diste de seguro no vuelve a tu laguna Juvia- Sugirió Levy que hasta el momento se habia mantenido callada.

-Gray sama siempre regresa cada 3 días a bañarse en mi laguna a pesar de lo que pasó-

-¡Es una señal! E seguro si le gustas pero el chico es tímido, tienes oportunidad pero escucha lo que te decimos, no lo acoses- Lucy le daba ánimos a Juvia, quien se animó al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, por ultimo todas miraron a Levy esperando escuchar alguna anécdota amorosa que haya tenido, negó con la cabeza y rechazó toda pregunta relacionada con el tema.

-Yo no deseo enamorarme, ya les he dicho que mi único anhelo es pasar mi eternidad entre mis flores-

-Pero Levy, tu eres una bella flor y como toda flor necesita agua, tú necesitas amor- Levy le sonrió y le contesto cortésmente que no necesitaba de aquello, Lucy entristeció con su declaración pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo.

En otro lugar se encontraba Gajeel en su oscuro reino, nada más que oscuridad y almas gimiendo y gimoteando en toda es negrura, las únicas luces que allí habian eran las del palacio de Gajeel, él se encontraba acostado en su cama junto con Yuna después de haber tenido sexo con ella, Yuna era una chica mortal que llego al castillo de Gajeel como toda alma, su destino era ir al infierno pero Gajeel le ofreció un trato, él no la mandaría al infierno si ella accedía a ser su amante, Yuna por su parte acepto gustosa, ser su mujer era mejor que condenarse para siempre pensó ella y accedió con la esperanza de que algún día en la mirara con otros ojos , el por su parte no la quería, estaba aburrido de todo, no le atraía ninguna de las cosas lujosas que tenía a su alrededor, los manjares, el oro, la plata, los rubíes ni diamantes; como era la hora de comenzar a recibir a las almas se preparó y salio de su habitación rumbo al salón donde recibía a las almas, después de juzgar a un montón de mortales uno entre tantos atrajo su atención con una extraña petición.

-Se bienvenido al inframundo, ahora yo decidiré tu destino-

-Señor, no quiero morir aun, me gustaría saber si hay alguna manera de regresar a la tierra de los vivos-

-No seas imbécil eh insolente, ya estás muerto y no podrás volver, comiste la comida de este mundo y no regresaras-

-Se lo suplico, déjeme ir al mundo de arriba una vez más-

-¿Porque tanto interés en ir?-

-Solo quiero ver las flores una vez más, quiero verla a ella una vez más-

-¿Verla? ¿A quién? No te dejare ver a ninguna novia tuya, ni que fuera un espíritu que cumple deseos, no-

-No es una mujer cualquiera el que quiero ver, a la que quiero ver es a Levy, el espíritu de la primavera, la vi un día bailar entre las flores cuando me perdí en el bosque buscando leña, su belleza me embeleso, solo deseo verla una vez más-

-¿Tan hermosa es ella que deseas vender tu alma para poder verla un solo instante más?-

-Si-

-Si te doy lo que me pides perderás tu derecho a ir al paraíso, me servirás por toda la eternidad y serás mi sirviente de por vida-

-Acepto-

-¿Eh? Habia recibido peticiones locas pero como esta nunca, ¿Tan hermosa es?-

-Como ninguna otra- Gajeel se intrigo con el deseo de aquella alma, no era como los demás seres espirituales que les encantaba corretear mujeres de aquí para allá, si quería sexo solo tomaba a Yuna y ya, ese no era su estilo, ahora él deseaba conocer la belleza legendaria del espíritu de la primavera, por el trato hecho Gajeel le propuso unas cuantas condiciones.

-Muy bien, te llevare arriba pero con tres condiciones-

-¿Cuáles señor?-

-La primera es que yo iré contigo y me mostraras aquella belleza legendaria-

-Está bien señor ¿Y las otras?-

-Las otras dos las sabrás a su tiempo, si la primera condición que te puse sale bien las otras serán llevadas a cabo-

-Muy bien-

-Iremos cuando sea de noche en el mundo de los vivos-

-Eso no se va a poder-

-¿Por qué me cuestionas de esa manera?-

-No lo cuestiono, la razón es que ella no le gusta la obscuridad, ella se oculta de noche y sale durante el dia-

-Ashhh, vaya que molesto, como detesto la luz de los vivos, pues en fin, no hay nada que hacer, vámonos ahora pues- Abriendo un portal sobre ellos Gajeel tomo a su nuevo sirviente y se dirigieron para arriba, salieron en un bosque, allí aquel sujeto busco y busco entre las flores y los arboles la presencia de Levy sin poder hallarla, busco durante una hora sin éxito, Gajeel comenzó a cansarse por la espera, tanto aspaviento para que al final no apareciera, de seguro era una mujer caprichosa y mala, una de esas que te irrita con tan solo verla, comenzó a ponerse molesto hasta que su espera al fin dio frutos, una risa se escuchó entre unos arbustos.

-Ya la encontré señor, escóndase para que no nos vea, es la hora de su baño- De entre los matorrales la miraron, Gajeel quedo impresionado ante la belleza de esta pequeña mujer, ella recorría con sus manos su cuerpo con tal sensualidad que pensó que moriría, olvido por unos segundos que él era inmortal, la vio tallarse los brazos, lavar con suavidad sus pechos, bajo sus manos hasta su intimida para asearse, quiso saltar de su escondite y tomarla en ese preciso instante de no ser por el hecho de que su sirviente se lo impidió, que razón tenía su sirviente, de haber estado en sus zapatos se habría vendido sin pensarlo para verla una sola vez más.

-Te estare siempre agradecido por haberme convencido de hacer esto-

-Al contrario señor, yo le agradezco el haber aceptado mi petición, con esta imagen en mis retinas podré continuar la eternidad-

-Ya cumpli con mi parte, ahora te toca cumplir las otras dos peticiones-

-Si señor ¿Cuál es la segunda?-

-Me ayudaras a raptarla-

-¿Qué? Eso no señor, una dulce mujer como ella debe correr libre por entre sus flores-

-Ella será mi reina y eliminare a todo aquel que se cruce en mi camino y eso te incluye, hiciste un trato conmigo así que debes cumplirlo-

-S… Si señor- Gajeel convirtió en ave a su sirviente y lo arrojo al lago donde Levy se bañaba, la "ave" comenzó a patalear y a chillar tratando de salir del agua atrayendo la atención de Levy que se dirigió hacia el animal para socorrerlo-

-Pobrecito, yo te ayudare a salir del agua- Levy tomo del agua al ave y se dirigió hacia un árbol para ponerlo allí, despues de ponerlo ella se vistió con un hermoso vestido blanco brocado con tirantes que le llevaba hasta 8 cm por encima de las rodillas, aquel vestido ceñido al cuerpo solo hiso la pasión de Gajeel mas ardiente, en cuanto ella estaba atendiendo al "tierno animalito" Gajeel entro en acción, salto de su escondite y se puso frente a ella, esta se horrorizo con la tenebrosa figura que tenía frente a ella, trato de escapar pero de nada sirvió, el la tomo por la cintura y abriendo un obscuro portal en el suelo ingreso allí con su ella en brazos y trato de ingresar el en hoyo, su sirviente trató de seguirle pero Gajeel le dirigió unas palabras.

-¿Qué no habia dicho que sería su sirviente? Devuélvame mi forma humana y lléveme-

-Me temo que no será así, la tercera condición se cumplía si todo salía bien, y esa condición es que te daré la libertad como agradecimiento por haberme ayudado a encontrar a mi reina por cierto nunca me dijiste tu nombre-

-Soy, yo soy Droy señor-

-Muy bien Droy, en agradecimiento serás libre de nuevo-

-Oh sea que…-

-Sí, te regresare tu vida-

-¡SERE UN HUMANO DE NUEVO!-

-Yo no dije eso, te devolveré tu vida como agradecimiento pero serás un ave para siempre, nos vemos Droy el ave- Se marchó por aquel agujero obscuro dejando convertido en ave a Droy y se marchó para su obscuro mundo, Levy pataleaba y suplicaba que la libere, antes de cerrarse por completo aquel portal ella dio un desgarrador alarido que se escuchó por todas partes y para evitar que siguiera gritando el la durmió con su magia, llegando a su castillo, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, al abrirla Yuna trató de recibirlo con un abrazo pero se topó con la amarga sorpresa de que Gajeel tenía otra en brazos.

-Mi señor, me dijo que usted no era de los que raptaba muchachas solo por placer-

-Ella no es un simple placer, ella será mi futura reina, lo siento Yuna, puedes irte de este lugar, vete al paraíso si quieres, pero no regreses, no te quiero volver a ver-

-Pe… pero mi señor-

-¡DIJE LARGO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ELLA TE VEA CUANDO DESPIERTE!- Despidió a Yuna de su castillo sin importarle a donde se marchara, solo le importaba contemplar a Levy, queria arrancarle la ropa y hacerla su mujer hasta el cansancio, se la imagino diciendo su nombre una y otra vez, ganas no le faltaron pero la idea de verla llorando y con mirada de asco le estrujaron el corazón, no, ella seria suya pero no a la fuerza, haría que ella cambiara de opinión y que lo deseara cueste lo que cueste, sería su reina por su propia voluntad.

 _ **Bueno que puedo decir, tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir un fic de fairy tail, lo venia planeando desde inicios de este año, pero nunca pude completarlo, espero que les guste lo que escribí, si es asi será continuado, si no, sea borrado, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibías.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_ESTE ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE HAGO DE FAIRY TAIL Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 ** _Ooc en todos los persojaes_**

 _ **Contenido fuerte, lenguaje vulgar, escenas sangrientas, escenas explicitas, Lemon**_

 _ **Universo paralelo, AU**_

 _ **Libre adaptación del mito "el rapto de persefone"**_

 _ **Hola a todos, disculpen la demora pero ya no tengo internet para entrar constantemente ademas de que ahora tengo un trabajo de tiempo completo que consume todo mi tiempo, al usuario que preguntó si pondré "jerza" pues te responderé que la verdad es que no, vere que puedo hacer para ponerlo, en fin eso es todo, sin más eme aqui el segundo cap.**_  
Cap. #2.  
Levy soñaba, ella corría libre y feliz entre sus flores sin miedo a nada, nada que pudiera interrumpir su felicidad, de pronto del suelo se abrió un gigantesco hoyo del cual salio Gajeel, un temible guerrero de azabache melena y se inclinó ante ella, quiso correr pero una fuerza que no supo explicar se lo impidió, el extendió su mano hacia ella y la miró con tal ternura y amor que toda su fiereza desapareció, dudosa extendió su mano correspondiendo a su gesto, al estar a punto de tocarlo su amorosa mirada cambió, la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, de pies a cabeza la miro con lujuria y una terrorífica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro -Te eh encontrado mi amada reina- susurro a su oído antes de perderse en la obscuridad a la que tanto le temia para toda la eternidad; despertó de golpe en un lugar desconocido , se sento en la lujosa cama en la que estaba, abriendo las cortinas de la cama miro a su alrededor para orientarse, después de unos minutos pensando recordó que un terrorífico ser la había secuestrado, poniéndose de pie miro el lujoso cuarto que estaba adornado en un tono negro y plateado, a unos pasos una mesa puesta con los más finos manjares que sus ojos puedan ver, se dio cuenta de que su ropa era distinta, traía un traje color negro muy elegante, como el de las reinas mortales, solo le faltaba la corona.  
-Te vez sumamente hermosa reina mía- Una voz retumbó en el cuarto alarmando a Levy, busco al dueño de la voz sin hallarlo.  
-Estoy aqui- De entre las sombras de los rincones de un cuarto Gajeel salió, parecía que salia de un profundo charco de aguas negras, ella como odiaba tanto la obscuridad se sintió temerosa, cohibida y sobre todo furiosa, ese cretino infeliz la había llevado como si de un animal se tratase, era un asqueroso troglodita como los primeros humanos que pisaron el mundo.  
-¿Quien eres? ¿Reina mía? ¿Quien te has creído para secuestrarme imbecil?-  
-No te enfades, yo soy Gajeel amo y señor del inframundo, el espíritu de la obscuridad y te eh elegido para que seas mi reina, deberías sentirte orgullosa, te eh elegido de entre todas en el mundo- La ira de Levy estaba en su máxima expresión, no había palabras para expresar la desfachatez de este cretino.  
-¿Te gusta lo que te regale?- Esa pregunta le hizo pensar, ¿Este infeliz se había atrevido a tocar y mancillar su inmaculado cuerpo? El leyó la expresión en la cara de Levy y supo que estaba pensando, en contestación le rio socarronamente.  
-¿¡TE ATREVISTE A TOCARME!? ¡POBRE INFELIZ!- Ella le planto una muy fuerte y sonora cachetada en la mejilla, como disfrutó aquel dolor, Gajeel se regocijo con aquella sensación produciéndole espasmos en todo el cuerpo, tomo la mano de ella suavemente y la frotó contra su rostro, ella sintió repugnancia y quiso apartarse ante semejante atrevimiento, sintiendo que ella se marchaba la tomo de las muñecas y la acorraló en la pared con brusquedad.  
-¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES DEGENERADO!? ¡SUÉLTAME!-  
-Mira enana, de haber querido te habría cogido en el estanque donde te encontré, ahora mismo estarias suplicando por más, pero no lo hise, me habría encantado ponerte ese vestido para después arrancártelo a mordidas, fueron mis sirvientas las que te lo pusieron, jamás me atrevería a tomar a una mujer por la fuerza, ese no es mi estilo- Gajeel la soltó de a poco pero no soltó su mano derecha, se inclinó frente a ella y beso su mano. -Yo no te traje por capricho o porque quiero una esclava, yo quiero que seas mi reina, tu eres pura y hermosa, eres perfecta, si mi yo del pasado me viera ahora se mataría para evitar que dijera esto, aunque como inmortales no podemos morir, yo me enamorado perdidamente de ti, ahora te suplico que te quedes a mi lado para siempre y seas mi reina- Levy no supo como reaccionar, no sabia si enojarse por haberla traído a la fuerza, indignarse porque el esperaba una respuesta positiva después de haberla raptado, o reírse por esa gigantesca estupidez del "amor a primera vista" todos eso sentimientos y emociones quisieron salir a la vez atorándose en su garganta, respiro profundo y respondió lo mas calmadamente posible.  
-Mire señor cretino, en primer lugar es usted un gran cretino al traer una mujer así a la fuerza, en segundo lugar yo no creo en esa estupidez del amor a primera vista, el amor en un monumento que se construye ladrillo por ladrillo con el paso del tiempo y en tercer lugar y el más importante ¿Cómo rayos espera que le diga que si? Apenas lo conozco, ademas a mi la obscuridad me aterra, es lo mas horrible que pueda existir- Gajeel se puso de pie y la miró fijamente, su mirada fue algo difícil de descifrar para Levy, creyó que iba a enojarse o a propasarse con ella.  
-¿Tanto miedo te doy enana?-  
-Mucho, déjeme ir se lo suplico, no hare nada contra usted pero déjeme ir por favor-  
-Debo decir que eso me lastima, pero dejame decirte que yo cambiaré eso, hare que me desees tanto como a tus flores, invocare tu pasión de la manera que sea ¿Quieres oro? Te lo daré, ¿Quieres joyas? Solo pídelas, ¿Quieres poder? Es tuyo pero quédate a mi lado-  
-Pero yo no...- Calló a Levy poniendo una fruta en su cara, una pequeña cereza, una simple y pequeña cereza.  
-Mira esta fruta, si comes la comida de este mundo no regresaras al tuyo jamás, no me mal entiendas, no quiero obligarte a comerla, quiero que la comas por tu propia voluntad, si comes aunque sea esta pequeña cereza significara que quieres quedarte y me amas, pronto sentirás hambre y espero que comas con gusto-  
-Si para salir de aqui tengo que dejar de comer entonces lo haré, aunque sufra de dolor por el hambre no moriré por ser inmortal, hare lo posible para salir de aquí, yo jamás amaré a un ser tan desagradable como usted-  
-Oh mi dulce enana, el que te pongas así de difícil solo me hace desearte más, y con respecto a la comida, se que terminaras comiendo, esta comida esta diseñada para verse y saber apetitosa, asi las almas que comen esta comida no regresan al mundo de los vivos, no te resistirás a probarla al igual que no te resistirás a mi, me tengo que ir enana, trabajo que hacer y por ultimo, puedes andar por todo mi palacio a tus anchas, donde te apetezca menos afuera, te recomiendo que no te atrevas a salir- Gajeel se marchó del cuarto, Levy estaba furiosa, tiro toda la comida al suelo y se hecho a llorar en la cama, "te recomiendo que no te atrevas a salir", aquella frase rondaba en su mente una y otra vez, no le interesaba lo que ese cretino dijera, hallaría la manera de escapar de esta tortura, se dirigió a la entrada y miró con cautela hacia fuera, no vaya a ser que ese cretino aun estuviese fuera, espero un momento antes de aventurarse a salir, pasados unos cuantos minutos corrió por un gran pasillo con muchas habitaciones y mucho lujo, se asqueo al ver eso, era un ostentoso idiota que creía que podía tenerlo todo por el simple hecho de tener poder, llegó hasta un salón lleno de comida, cerro los ojos para no caer en la tentación, si la comía no habría forma de regresar a su casa, como deseaba ver sus flores de nuevo, recorrió muchos salones hasta llegar al salón del trono donde Gajeel juzgaba a las almas mortales, la salida estaba donde las almas ingresaban, no podía salir por ahí así como así, no sabia que hacer, la tristeza la invadió al saber que no podría escapar, pero no podía rendirse, regresó al pasillo por donde había venido y revisó cuarto por cuarto, habitación por habitación, ninguna tenia una ventana, empezó a cansarse pero una entre todas una tenia un balcón, era un gigantesco cuarto que no supo bien cual era su función, poco le importaba, se dirigió a la puerta del balcón para verificar si estaba cerrada, aleluya, estaba abierta, un boleto a la libertad, tomando las cortinas del balcón hizo una improvisada cuerda para poder bajar, la amarro a los pilares y se dispuso a bajar, sintió miedo al ver que se trataba de 10 metros al suelo, ella se caracterizaba por su fragilidad y delicadeza, si se caía se lastimaría gravemente, pero debía correr el riesgo, estando a 6 metros del suelo su improvisada cuerda se soltó del pilar donde se encontraba atada cayendo ella al suelo, se rompió un hueso del tobillo, ese era el punto débil de los inmortales, si sufrían una herida grave o una mortal no morían, en vez de eso sufrían aquel dolor por toda la eternidad a menos que le entregaran su inmortalidad a alguien más para poder morir en paz, eso o dejar que otro inmortal los curara y eso era lo que Levy menos quería, preferiría cualquier cosa antes que regresar con ese cretino, con un enorme dolor se arrastro por el suelo hasta llegar a un bosque muerto y sin vida, siguió arrastrándose por el suelo de aquel bosque, el dolor era intenso, su vestido estaba destrozado, su piel estaba lastimada, lloró en aquel bosque muerto y lúgubre, de pronto sintió la presencia de sus flores, se secó los ojos y buscó por todas partes, agarrando una rama larga del lugar se puso de pie y corrió hacia donde había sentido la presencia de sus flores, llegó hasta un pequeño barranco, en el fondo vio con regocijo su mundo, su hermoso campo del cual ese maldito la había separado, en el estaban sus amigas -Ven con nosotras, no nos dejes solas, acompáñanos- la invitaban a que entre al barranco, -Ya voy, solo esperen- dijo el voz baja, trató de bajar como pudo, de seguro ellas la curarían, debido al dolor de su tobillo roto se resbaló un poco cayendo abajo, cerró los ojos del miedo y del dolor, al abrirlos todo a desaparecido, no era más que una ilusión, allí vio como las almas mortales se tiraban al abismo, un abismo obscuro y terrible, mucho peor que en el que ya estaba, si caía allí no habría posibilidad de salir, era al entrada al infierno, "Abandona toda esperanza todo aquel que entra aqui" una tétrica voz se escuchó desde dentro, la obscura energía que emanaba ese sitio la dejaba sin fuerzas, sin esperanzas, ilusiones, la hacían sentir miserable, ¿De que servía seguir luchando? Si de todas maneras nunca saldría de aqui, daba igual si estuviera aqui o allí abajo, poco a poco se fue soltando de las piedras y ramas en donde estaba sostenida, se soltó por completo entregándose a la obscuridad.  
 _ **Hoooooola a todos, ¿Que les pareció el capitulo de hoy? Siento la tardanza en serio, me quitaron el Wi-fi, ya les había explicado eso en otro fic, como sea en fin, espero que les guste este fic, lo terminare cueste lo que me cueste, dudas y sugerencias son bien escuchadas.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_ESTE ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE HAGO DE FAIRY TAIL Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 ** _Ooc en todos los persojaes_**

 _ **Contenido fuerte, lenguaje vulgar, escenas sangrientas, escenas explicitas, Lemon**_

 _ **Universo paralelo, AU**_

 _ **Libre adaptación del mito "el rapto de persefone"**_

 _ **Hola a todos, espero que sus vidas sean lindas y felices, desde aqui mi camita donde me encuentro escribiéndoles les deseo bendiciones y muchos besos y abrazos, sin más eme aqui el tercer cap.  
**_

 _ **Cap. #3.  
**_

Su conciencia se desvanecía mientras caía rápidamente en aquel obscuro y triste abismo, justo antes de desmayarse sintió unos fuertes brazos que la cargaban y la elevaban en el aire, Gajeel la había salvado de caer en el infierno, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que estaba en ese lugar se había sentido tan segura como lo estaba ahora, en su estado de semiinconsciencia se aferró a ese calor y esa seguridad por puro instinto, cerró los ojos perdiendo la conciencia por completo, Gajeel sonrió al ver como ella se aferraba a el, al parecer no le odiaba tanto, de una forma u otra ella sentia una especie de atracción por el, o eso quería creer el; flotaba con ella en brazos, poniendo sus pies en la tierra comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo -Te dije que no salieras enana, casi te pierdo- Mirándola con dulzura la dirigía de regreso a su habitación, al llegar la coloco con cuidado en su cama, dirigió su mirada a su tobillo herido y lo tomo para sanarla, la escuchó gemir, se deleitó con aquel celestial sonido, no faltaría mucho para que ella estuviera gimiendo para el, piso su boca en su tobillo herido y sintió la delicadeza de su piel, con su poder espiritual le quito el dolor y la alivio, la escucho suspirar con relajación y descansar tranquilamente, tenia que buscar una manera de ganarse su cariño, debía encontrar la manera de mantenerla feliz y cómoda, así que se le ocurrió una idea.

Levy despertó de su sueño, se encontraba prisionera otra vez y en esta ocasión estaba segura de que no habría escapatoria, miro su tobillo y se asombró al verificar que estaba sano, ese cretino le había puesto las manos encima de nuevo, sintió asco al imaginárselo tocándola, se levantó de la cama y con asombro vio las poco comunes rosas que adornaban el lugar, eran rosas y flores de plata y oro puro, adornadas con diamantes, rubies, zafiros, esmeraldas y otras piedras preciosas, no pudo negar que eran hermosísimas pero a ella no le interesaban unas flores artificiales y sin alma ni vida alguna, "Imbecil" pensó ella para sus adentros, escuchó la puerta abrirse, creyendo que era el cretino se reviró para mandarlo al diablo pero solo era una pequeña sirvienta con una bandeja.

-Buenos días ama, mi nombre es Bómbori y soy si sirvienta personal, el amo Gajeel le ha traído este regalo-

-¿Me trajo algo más a parte de estas cosas? ¿Qué piensa ese cretino?- En la bandeja que trajo Bómbori había un hermoso vestido color crema que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, era un vestido suelto con un tirante único en el hombro derecho, iba con un cinto que se ataba en la cintura ademas de unas zapatillas con un tocado de flores, indignada se negó a ponérselo.

-Ama por favor póngaselo, si el amo se entera que rechazó su regalo le romperá el corazón y de paso me meteré en líos-

-No lo hare-

-Se lo ruego, el amo me regañara si no se lo pone, se lo ruego- Comprendiendo que ella solo recibía ordenes no le quedo más remedio que ponérselo, la sirvienta le ayudó con el cinto, era un muy cómodo y acogedor vestido pero no por eso dejaba de sentir ira eh indignación.

-Se ve bellísima ama, de seguro el amo quedara encantado-

-No me lo tomes a mal pero yo quisiera marcharme de este horrible lugar-

-¿No le gustan los regalos de su esposo?- Ese comentario enfureció a Levy la cual contesto cortante y enojada a Bómbori.

-¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO! ¡EL NO ES NI SERÁ JAMÁS MI ESPOSO! ¡EL ES SOLO UN CABRON Y UN GRAN IMBECIL!-

-Di... Discúlpeme ama-

-¡NO SOY TU AMA! ¡SOY LEVY! ¡LEVY!- Bómbori se sintió humillada y comenzó a llorar, Levy se sintió culpable por haber sido grosera.

-Lo siento Bómbori, me siento mal por lo ocurrido, perdón, es solo que no aguanto a ese imbecil-

-No se preocupe am... Digo señorita Levy-

-No quiero saber nada de ese cretino-

-No sea tan dura con el amo, podrá parecer tosco y hasta veces cruel pero en el fondo se siente solo, desde que usted llegó el ah estado feliz y alegre con todos, usted se ha convertido en nuestra luz, si usted se va de aqui sera nuestra perdición, estará tan triste que nos castigara a todos- Levy no supo que responder, sintió mucha más ira al saber que los sirvientes vivían atemorizados por un ser tan horrible; Levy estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando Gajeel hizo su aparición -Retiraré- ordenó a Bómbori, esta obedeció sin más dejándolos solos.

-Que hermosa te vez muy enana ¿Te gustan mis regalos?-

-No puedo negar la belleza de estas flores, pero me parece insultante siendo yo el espíritu de la primavera me hayas dado estas flores muertas y sin vida, me siento ofendida-

-Vaya que eres dura, y tanto trabajo que me costó hacerlas todas a mano-

-Puedes hacer cuantas quieras, con eso no lograras mi atención- Gajeel se sintió frustrado, las ganas que tenia de agarrarla y hacerle el amor hasta que se le entrara en la cabeza quien mandaba, respiro ondo y se tranquilizó, pensó en otra manera de hacerla feliz, la pequeña bruja no se merecía su amor pero no podía hacer nada, se había enamorado como un imbecil.

-No seas cruel, mira para que que veas que no soy tan malo quiero ensenarte mi lugar secreto, estoy seguro que te encantara-

-¿Que lugar bonito puede haber en esta pocilga? De seguro me llevarse a ese horrible bosque y abusaras de mi-

-Esta bien camarón, me sacas de quicio, eres irritante ¿Lo sabias?-

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando ¿Yo soy la irritante?-

-Si lo eres, bien te dejare aqui para que te quedes encerrada siempre- Levy estaba colérica, pero una parte de ella quería salir de allí a como diera lugar, si no salia enloquecería, no le quedo mas remedio que acceder.

-Bien te acompañaré a tu lugarcito-

-Al fin cooperas que feliz soy-

-Cállate y vámonos ya-

-Muy bien, ven a mis brazos-

-¡PREFIERO QUE ME DESPELLEJEN Y ME REVUELQUEN SOBRE SAL!-

-Nos teletransportaremos y si no me tocas no podremos ir- Levy se negó a tocarlo, Gajeel sonrió pícaramente, esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando para vengarse de ella, la tomo por la espalda y la cargó en el aire cubriendo sus ojos, ella chilló en protesta, al lograr zafarse de su agarre ella le dio una cachetada en la cara.

-Oh enana, no dejes de golpearme, no sabes cuanto me emociono cuando me golpeas-

-¡EWWWWW! ¡PUERCO!-

-Ya llegamos gi ji- Levy paró su enojo y miró a su alrededor, era un hermosísimo lugar cubierto de luz y flores que no existían en el mundo mortal, no había comparación con su casa, era muchísimo más bello-

-Esto es... Es...-

-¿Te gusta enana?-

-No quisiera admitirlo, pero... Es bellísimo, me encanta- Al fin había algo que la hacia sonreír y se sentia dichoso de que el fue quien le produjo una sonrisa, la vio jugar y bailar entre las flores.

-No sabes cuan feliz me haces cuando sonríes así-

-¿Qué lugar es este?-

-Es el paraíso, bueno más bien dicho es la entrada, vengo aquí cuando me siento agobiado y estresado-

-Que lindo es este sitio-

-Lo que sientes tu al ver esto es lo que siento yo cada vez que te veo, Levy quédate a mi lado y se mi reina- Se arrodillo diciendo eso tratando de ser lo más elocuente posible.

-Pe... Pero Gajeel yo apenas te conozco ¿Cómo puedo casarme con un completo extraño? Y además fue lo suficientemente torpe como para secuestrarme y detenerme en contra de mi voluntad-

-Me dio miedo de que me hubieras miedo si me acercaba a ti, dime la verdad ¿Me habrías hablado si yo me hubiera acercado suavemente?-

-Seré sincera, yo jamás deseo enamorarme, no, habría huido de ti a gritos, mi más grande anhelo es ser libre para siempre, el amor es algo completamente inservible para mi- Gajeel se levanto del suelo y se acercó lentamente.

-Eso me pone muy triste Levy, pero no me rendiré, yo hare que pienses lo contrario de mi, te pido perdón por raptarte pero era la única manera que se me ocurrió de tenerte cerca, hare un trato contigo, dejame demostrarte que soy diferente, dejame demostrarte que puedo amate y hacerte feliz, dame una oportunidad de conquistarte, pon tu el tiempo, si al cabo de ese tiempo tu mantienes tu posición yo te dejare libre-

-Pero yo...-

-Me estoy humillando por ti, dame una oportunidad-

-Yo...- Levy miró a Gajeel y por primera vez no veía a un cretino, sino a un idiota que había cometido un error, el enamorarse de ella, sintió pena por verlo así, le hubiera gustado poder quitarle esa carga pero no puede hacer nada, accedió sabiendo que no cambiaria de opinión.

-Esta bien cre... Digo... Gajeel-

-Muy bien, comenzaré ahora mismo, baila conmigo-

-No seas tonto, no podemos bailar sin musica-

-Banalidades, solo imagínala- Suspiro cansada y extendió su mano a Gajeel, este la tomo suavemente mientras danzaban en medio de las flores, dio una pequeña risita,

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó Gajeel, -Verte actuar en contra de tu naturaleza es raro, normalmente eres un reverendo cretino- continuo riendo y mas fuerte después de ver la cara de Gajeel fruncirse, Gajeel daría todo de si para que esta mujer jamás se fuera de su lado, continuaron un rato mas en aquel hermoso paraíso. _ **  
**_

 _ **Coooomo les va, . perdóneme la demora pero mis otros fics necesitan más atención ya que los publico en varios lugares a la vez, espero que no hayan perdido el hilo, sin más nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, al usuario que pidió que no pusiera todo junto, te pido perdón pero yo publico desde mi celular y es un trabajo titánico el editar así, pero trataré de hacer lo que pueda, como ahora, fue difícil pero logre editarlo, nos vemos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_ESTE ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE HAGO DE FAIRY TAIL Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 ** _Ooc en todos los persojaes_**

 _ **Contenido fuerte, lenguaje vulgar, escenas sangrientas, escenas explicitas, Lemon**_

 _ **Universo paralelo, AU**_

 _ **Libre adaptación del mito "el rapto de persefone"**_

 _ **Hola a todos, en serio perdonen la tardanza, como dije en un sin fin de ocasiones, mis otros fics requieren más atención que este, este fic será publicado una vez por mes al igual que "La curiosidad mató a una tortuga" sin más que decir eme aquí el tercer cap.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Lijera escena explícita**_

 _ **Cap. #4.**_

Despertó en la habitación después de un sueño profundo y reparador, por fin después de mucho estar aquí no se sentia prisionera, haría todo lo posible por regresar a su casa, ayer Gajeel había dejado de comportarse como un cretino, se sentia alagada de que alguien haya gustado de ella, pero no era correcta la manera que usó, quería casarse con ella apenas unos instantes de haberse visto, eso no era correcto, si querías unir tu vida con alguien deber saber con quien lo estas haciendo, el amor a primera vista simplemente no existía, y el amor no era para ella, su único anhelo era pasar su eternidad entre las flores. la puerta se abrió, era Bómbori que ingresaba para pedirle a Levy que se aliste para su cita con Gajeel.

-¿Cita? Pero si no me ha dicho nada-

-El amo me ha informado que usted a aceptado darle una oportunidad para demostrarle cuanto la quiere- Levy se palmeo la frente, ahora se arrepentía de haber hecho ese trato con el, recordó como en aquel campo ella le había dado una oportunidad para conquistarla, no le quedaba de otra oportunidad si quería escapar de este feo y muerto lugar. Caminada por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada de aquella enorme mansión, un carruaje la esperaba, uno inmenso tirado por tétricos caballos esqueléticos, se arrepintió más de la decisión que tomó, un sirviente abrió la carroza para que ella abordara, dentro vio a Gajeel con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad, las pocas cosas buenas que había visto en el se esfumaron -¿Qué pasa enana? ¿No subes?- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella, a Levy no le quedo de otra que abordar. Una vez adentro Gajeel sacó una flor de entre sus ropajes y se la dio a Levy, a diferencia de los regalos que le hiso hace algunos días atrás, esta era una flor viva y fresca, Levy no pudo evitar sonreír con aquel detalle, era una flor sumamente rara y exótica, de seguro era de la entrada al paraíso, su sonrisa se esfumo cuando vio la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Gajeel que tenia el pecho inchado de tanta alegría, ella tosió y trató de recuperar la seriedad y frialdad que tenia hace apenas unos segundos.

-Me derrites con tu dulce sonrisa enana-

-Ca... Cállate cretino-

-Soy el cretino que te hace reír "gi hi"-

-¡CALLA!- Comenzaron a reñir tontamente con ella dando pequeños golpes a Gajeel mientras este se derretia por lo adorable que se veía, su rostro de molestia solo la hacia mucho más irresistible, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella cayera, sus fantasías fueron interrumpidas por la pregunta de Levy -¿A donde vamos?- preguntó parando su furia, el cruzó su pierna mientras y le respondió.

-Es una sorpresa, te encantará cuando lo veas-

-Quiero ir ya para terminar con esta tontería enseguida- fue un largo tramo hasta que el carruaje se detuvo.

-Baja enana, quiero que mires lo bonito que es- Levy no lo demostró pero estaba expectante a saber que tipo de maravilla era la que Gajeel presumia, fue tan decepcionante al ver una mugre y casi microscópica cueva de hielo en donde a duras penas daban los dos, más parecía que el quería aprovecharse de ella teniéndola muy cerca.

-No se cual sea tu definición de maravilloso Gajeel pero esto es todo menos asombroso, me siento decepcionada en muchos sentidos-

-Pero que enana tan impaciente, es solo la entrada, ya veras que cuando entremos no querrás salir, eso si puede que sea algo abrumador asi que te recomiendo que te agarres de mi- Levy enrojeció y se molestó con la poco decente invitación de Gajeel, era una propuesta indecente directamente indirecta, ella exigió señalándolo con el dedo que regresaran a casa y alegando que el trato que tenían se anulaba, Gajeel rio, la tomo del brazo y la puso contra su pecho, susurrando en un lenguaje inentendible aquel agujero comenzó a absorberlos, Gajeel no se inmutaba ni decía nada mientras que Levy no sabia si gritar por el agujero que la absorbía o porque Gajeel la tenia contra su pecho, al final ganó el miedo, se abrazó contra Gajeel buscando seguridad ante ese acontecimiento, Gajeel sonrió y correspondió a su abrazo protegiéndola, después de terminada la conmoción un sonriente Gajeel se reía de una asustada Levy

-¿Te asustaste enana? No te preocupes puedes agarrarte de mi cuando quieras- pero en cuanto Levy levantó la mirada se sintió peor que la escoria mas vil de todo el inframundo, la había hecho llorar, las únicas lagrimas que quería ver de ella eran sus lagrimas de alegria al decirle que lo amaba, además de sus lagrimas de placer al imaginársela cogiendo con el, trató de disculparse pero ella ya estaba llorando, se había asustado en serio.

-¡YO...! ¡YO NO QUISE ASUSTARTE! ¡PERDÓNAME LEVY!-  
Levy ya no tenia ganas ni de pegarle o reclamarle, solo se limitaba a llorar.

-Levy, dime algo-

-Imbecil "Sniff"-

-Perdóname, en realidad soy un imbecil-

-Nunca debí darte ninguna oportunidad, solo me has hecho la vida imposible desde que me secuestraste, solo quiero irme a...- interrumpió su frase para dar paso al asombro, por el miedo que había sentido no se había dado cuenta del lugar en donde se encontraba, era un campo nevado, nada más que blancas montañas bañadas por la luz de luna llena y la nieve que caia lentamente desde el cielo, este paraje era nuevo para ella, nunca en su vida había visto tal cosa.

-¿Enana?-

-¿Que es esto? Nunca lo había visto, es... Bellísimo-

-¿Te gusta? No te preocupes por el frio, como tu eres libre de cualquier castigo tu no sentirás frio-

-Nunca en mi vida eh visto algo así, es precioso-

-Sabia que te gustaría-

-No creas que te eh perdonado, aunque esto sea hermoso no pasaré el miedo que me hiciste sentir-

-Yo...-

-Pero ya que me trajiste aqui, admiraré este paisaje sin dirigirte la palabra- Levy miró maravillada este hermoso y nuevo paisaje, en cuanto a Gajeel, se sentia miserable por haberla hecho llorar, estaba furioso, esa enana le había hecho pedir perdón, había conseguido hacerlo sentir culpable, su yo anterior le estaría dando de golpes por tal acción, quería darle una lección, tumbarse sobre ella y cogérsela una y otra vez hasta que entienda que ella le pertenecía, pero el sentimiento de miedo se lo impedía, el solo hecho de imaginaria llorando amargamente y que lo mirara con odio le destrozaba el corazón, sin duda esta pequeña mujer, el espíritu de la primavera lo tenia en la palma de su mano, haría todo lo que ella le pidiera, todo, si tan solo le dijera que lo amaba como el a ella. La danza y risa de Levy interrumpió sus dilemas existenciales, miró con asombro la felicidad que tenia al bailar entre la nieve, si supiera que este es el lugar donde los avaros venían a cumplir su castigo, se los coloca en este lugar para sufrir una fría agonía por siempre, pero el mandó a limpiar los cadáveres y las almas de este sitio para pasear con ella, ya de por si estaba molesta, no era buena idea decirle que baila en un lugar de sufrimiento eterno, Levy comenzó a cantar de una dulcísima manera mientras bailaba, se sintió el ser mas privilegiado al ser partícipe de escuchar tan hermosa melodía, la luna brilló más intensamente, la luz baño a Levy revelando su fina y delicada silueta dentro de su vestido, la luna solo hacia más intenso el mirar de sus ojos, Gajeel sentia su cara arder de lo roja que estaba, se veía tan sensual y hermosa, sintió ganas de recorrer aquella blanca piel con su boca, aquella que bien pudo hacer juego con las nieve, hacerla estremecer con cada beso apasionado, su risa solo era un disparo directo a su hombría que hinchada en sus pantalones demandaba ser atendida, -Mierda, cálmate imbecil, no queremos que se asuste- trato de tranquilizarse y bajar los calores que Levy le provocaba cubriéndose con la ropa que traía, Levy le miró haciendo que Gajeel de un respingo del susto ¿Habrá notado la excitación que ella le provoco? Y como no notarla si parecía el mástil de un barco, se maldijo a si mismo, de seguro escucharía "marrano" o "puerco asqueroso" gracias a los cielos que no fue así.

-Vasta de mirarme así que me pones nerviosa, mira Gajeel, aun sigo enfadada por lo que me hiciste pero...-

-¿Pero?- Levy le arrojo una bola de nieve a la cara de Gajeel, este se retiro la nieve y la miro con cara de "Pequeña enana infeliz" Levy río fuertemente, Gajeel tomaría esto como oportunidad para acercarse más a ella, tomo un puñado de nieve y apuntó a Levy, esta corrió huyendo de Gajeel entre risas y gritos, comenzaron un dulce juego tonto el cual disfrutaban, por al menos un momento todo lo malo se fue, eran felices, después de un largo rato entre bolas de nieve y juegos tontos Levy cayo presa del sueño, era una chica delicada después de todo, Gajeel la cargó y salió de aquel lugar del mismo modo en el que entró, al salir por completo de aquel lugar abordó el carruaje con Levy en brazos; aunque aun no podía llamarla suya y con los incidentes que sucedieron al principio, había avanzado mucho, la cita había terminado muy bien, el solo hecho de llevarla así el brazos era algo sublime, ella le había permitido tocarla, era un enorme avance para el, ya se veía en un futuro no muy lejano despertando con ella a su lado. Una vez llegaron al castillo y se dirigieron a la habitación de Levy, ella despertó en los brazos de Gajeel, sus ojos se encontraron y un un momento mágico nació, oh al menos eso creyó Gajeel, aprovechando el encuentro de miradas el corrió a tomar sus labios, Levy lo vio acercarse y se lo impidió con un chillido y pataleos exigiendo que la baje.

-¿¡QUÉ RAYOS HACES!?-

-Dejame besarte, no me prives de ti mi dulce enana-

-¡BÁJAME AHORA IMBECIL!- Dándole una cachetada ella bajo de sus brazos y se metió en su habitación azotando la puerta en la cara de Gajeel, se sintió rechazado pero eso no era lo peor, el golpe que le había dado provoco un fuerte deseo en el, lo exito sin duda alguna, debería ofenderle aquella cachetada pero era todo lo contrario, el verla así tan agresiva y en especial que ella lo golpee solo hacia que un fuego intenso se encendiera, un mensaje directo a su entrepierna, fue muy molesto hacia su habitación y sacando a patadas se encerró en ella, tiró jarrones, cuadros, adornos, lo rompió todo por la desesperación que sentia al no tenerla ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Tal vez todo había comenzado mal desde el principio, si tan solo no hubiera hecho caso a ese miserable que le comento de ella ahora estaria tan tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, en cambio ahora sufría por no tener la atención de quien el amaba, estaba sufriendo como si fuera un vil y asqueroso mortal, y tenia necesidades como ellos, no le quedaba de otra más que complacerse a si mismo, que humillante, Gajeel el amo y señor del inframundo, espíritu de la obscuridad rebajado a dedicarle sus pajas a una pequeña enana insoportable que hacia su vida mucho más insoportable; se subió a si cama y se sentó en ella, metió su mano en sus pantalones hasta llegar a su virilidad y comenzó con el susodicho acto, comenzó a mover sus manos de arriba hacia abajo con fuerza imaginando que eran los íntimos rincones femeninos de Levy, se la imagino envolviendo sus delicados brazos al rededor de su cuello, jadeo una y otra vez repitiendo el nombre de Levy, ya se la imaginaba gimiendo y suplicando que no se detuviera, diciendo que lo amaba y que deseaba quedarse a su lado, pero esa solo era una Levy de su imaginación, de seguro la real correría horrorizada al ver como se masturbaba y no querría acercarse, o de ser peor preferiría arrojarse al infierno que vivir con el, que importaba, necesitaba quitarse este ardor que tenia o si no exploraria seguro, que importaba si la Levy que se imaginaba no era real; después de una media hora aproximadamente llegó a su clímax, se corrió completo ensuciando toda su ropa y sus manos, al terminar se sintió muy humillado, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, la amaba y eso era todo -Te amo enana infeliz- repitió en voz baja, una mescolanza de tristeza, amor y humillación se arremolinaban en su pecho, un día le haría pagar por lo que estaba pasando ahora.

 **Hola** _**como les va, que pena siento, en serio perdonen la demora, tengo muchísimos fics pendientes que publico en varios lugares a la vez, eso provoca que este se quede delegado y puesto a un lado, pero solo tengo que organizar mi tiempo y podré traerles este fic cada mes sin falta, espero que les haya gustado este cap y que no hayan dejado de leer este fic, sin más que decir nos vemos el próximo mes.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_ESTE ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE HAGO DE FAIRY TAIL Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 ** _Ooc en todos los persojaes_**

 _ **Contenido fuerte, lenguaje vulgar, escenas sangrientas, escenas explicitas, Lemon**_

 _ **Universo paralelo, AU**_

 _ **Libre adaptación del mito "el rapto de persefone"**_

 _ **Buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora a la que lees, bienvenido seas a mi mundo, mi universo mental, querido lector, te doy la bienvenida a mi imaginación, donde mi capricho es ley, aqui soy soberana, se hace mi voluntad y la de mis fieles lectores, sin mas discursos dejo que sigas tu camino por mis imaginarios terrenos.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Ligera escena explícita.**_

 _ **Cap. #5.**_

Gajeel se había quedado acostado en su cama después de dedicarle sus pajas a Levy, era su momento de descanso así que lado todo al carajo y se acostó un rato a dormir, lo malo era que el sueño no llegaba, solo Levy ocupaba su mente, maldijo en voz baja por la situación en que se encontraba, y si lograba conciliar el sueño se la imaginaba haciéndola suya, saboreando cada rincón su delicada piel con su boca, complacerla de tal modo que ella no quisiera separarse de el nuca, cuando despertaba de los cortos periodos de sueño que tenia se pregunta a como podría acercarse a ella sin que esta lo rechace, decidió consultar con una de sus sirvientas, pero antes de llamar a una tenia que arreglarse e incorporarse, aun traía la ropa y las manos manchadas, después de arreglarse y bañarse llamó a una pequeña sirvienta.

-¿Qué desea el amo de mi?

-Necesito que me ayudes en algo importante.

-Lo que mande el amo, ¿Qué es amo Gajeel?

-¿Como te gustaría ser cortejada? -la pobre sirvienta se sonrojó, no estaba segura pero al parecer se le estaba insinuando.

-Ammm... Este... ¿El amo ya se olvido de la señorita Levy? Yo no soy adecuada.

-¡NO ESTOY INTERESADO EN TI TONTA! ¡QUIERO CONQUISTAR A LEVY!

La sirvienta exhaló aliviada, no había nada que temer.

-Bueno, el hombre debe gustarme, siendo el caso contrario sus oportunidades son escasas.

-Siendo el caso de que no te guste, si yo te digera que serás mía sin importar nada.

-Pues... Temiendo pecar de grosera, lo creería un pervertido y huiría aterrada.

-Oh verga, la misma respuesta.

-Esa no es la mejor forma de cortejar, siendo el caso de que el hombre no me guste a primera vista, si se acercara en un plan "primero seamos amigos", no habría problema, si el hombre me trata bien, es educado, caballeroso, sabe esperar y me respeta entonces comenzará a gustarme, si me fuerza perderá toda mi atención.

-¿Amigos? Yo no quiero ser amigo de Levy, quiero ser su marido.

-La amistad es el primer paso amo, si logra ser su amigo habrá dado el primer paso, pero ojo, cuando llegue a la fase "amigos" deberá tener cuidado, hay una posibilidad enorme que de no pase de eso, ser amigo pero siempre seductor, caballeroso y sobre todo tiene que respetar a la señorita, no la fuerce.

-Entiendo.

-Si usted llega a notar que sus barreras caen puede robarle uno que otro beso.

-¿Barreras? ¿Cómo se que esas tales barreras cayeron.

-Ammm, pues se sonrojara cuando usted se acerque, se nota a simple vista, en vez de rechazarlo se pondrá colorada y tartamudeará.

-Ohhhh, ¿En serio? Ya veo te agradezco por la ayuda, te aseguro que si funciona te dejare ir.

-¿En serio? ¿Podre ir al paraíso y encontrarme con mi amor?

-Solo si la conquisto.

-Le daré ánimos amo, trataré de persuadir a la señorita Levy hablándole cosas buenas de usted.

-Eso seria de ayuda, gracias, ahora retiraré, y manda a alguien que limpie mi habitación.

-Como mande el amo. -Gajeel estaba feliz, con los datos que le había dado aquella sirvienta se sentía con ánimos y seguridad. Levy mientras tanto se encontraba dormida, otra vez había regresado a su hermosa casa, su bello paraíso de flores y esplendor, sus amigas la esperaban a lo lejos, quiso ir hacia ellas pero escuchó la voz de Gajeel, la hiso detenerse.

-¡Gajeel! ¿Vas a raptarme de nuevo?

-No, ya comprendí que no me amas, puedes irte, eres libre mi dulce Levy.

-¿Eh? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

-Es doloroso tenerte cerca y tan lejos a la vez, veo que sufres y no deseo eso, yo te amo y deseo que seas feliz, por eso te dejo ir.

-¿Sufrir? -pensó Levy-, jamás se había detenido a pensar en los sentimientos de Gajeel hacia ella desde ese punto de vista, sintió en su corazón compasión hacia el, por un momento se detuvo a pensar en el dolor que sentia Gajeel, el comenzó a perderse entre la obscuridad, era bien sabido por ella que el era el espíritu de la obscuridad, pero pensó en lo solitaria y triste que era su vida ahí abajo, se acercó a el y lo tomó de la mejilla, -ponte de rodillas. -le dijo a el-, obedeció gustoso, ella tomo con delicadeza su rostro y depositó un suave beso es sus labios, de pronto solo quedaron los dos en aquel campo de flores.

-Si te vas al menos dejame el recuerdo del aroma y sabor de tu piel, quiero poder recordarte.

-Gajeel... Ahhh. -ella gimió al sentir su mano dentro de su vestido, en su muslo izquierdo.

-Gajeel... Ahí... Ahh... No... Ohh... -su mano subió hasta su intimidad que comenzó a estimularla por encima de la tela, Levy gimió mas fuerte al sentir que penetraba más adentro, por deseo, por impulso o porque lo disfrutaba se aferró a su cuello, el la atrajo hacia el, ella terminó en sus brazos sin querer.

-Dejame el recuerdo de tu voz, di mi nombre.

-Ahh... Mmm... N... No.

-De todas formas, te obligare a decirlo. -retiró su ropa interior y metió dos dedos en ella, comenzó a moverlos para excitarla más, ella se aferró con fuerza y gimió mas fuerte, el bajó su boca hasta uno de sus pechos, lo mordió con suavidad por encima de la tela, la cual no tardo en desaparecer, le bajó el tirante de su vestido revelando su pequeño pecho, Gajeel se apresuró a tomarlo sin demora, al fin cedió y ella dijo su nombre.

-Ahhhh... Gajeel... Gajeel.

-Dilo Levy...

-Yo... Tu... Creo... Mmmmm... No pares...

-No parare... Pero eso no es lo que quería oír.

-Tu... Aaa... Me... Mmmm... Gus... ¡AAAAAA! siiii. -sintió un orgasmo llegar, este interrumpió lo que iba a salir de su boca, de pronto escuchó unos golpes que destrozaron su sueño. Despertó de golpe, su ropa interior estaba mojada, estaba algo sudorosa y roja, ¿Qué había sido aquel sueño? ¿Por qué había soñado semejante tontería? Debería darle repulsión aquel imbecil y no lo que sintió en el sueño, la puerta volvió a sonar, era Gajeel que había venido a verla.

-Oye enana, vine a hablar contigo ¿Estas bien? Te escuche gritar y me preocupe. -oh no, si el llegaba a verla en ese estado seria su fin, no podía permitir dejarse ver.

-¡ESTOY BIEN! ¡SOLO TUVE UNA HORRIBLE PESADILLA!

-Tenemos que hablar Levy.

-Esta bien... Esperme, dile a Bómbori que venga, tengo que arreglarme primero.

-¿Quieres estar presentable para mi? Oh enana no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

-¡CALLATE IDIOTA! ¡LLAMA A BÓMBORI!

-Gihi... Esta bien, la llamaré, te espero aqui afuera.

-Bi... Bien. -después de bañarse y arreglarse le pidió a Bómbori que le trajera ropa limpia, luego de elegir la adecuada salió a hablar con Gajeel en una sala de estar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De que quieres hablar Gajeel?

-Pues veras, ya sabes lo que siento por ti, hicimos un trato el cual decía que si dentro de un lapso de tiempo no te enamorabas de mi yo te dejaría ir, así que lo eh pensado y decido que...

Levy escuchaba las palabras de Gajeel con el corazón desbocado, ¿Será como es su pesadilla y terminaría en sus brazos?... No, no esto no puede ser, los llamados de Gajeel interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-¡LEVY!

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Estas en la luna ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

-Yo... Este... Me distraje, disculpa prosigue.

-Mmm... Bueno como te decía eh decidido que me precipité un poco con decirte que quiero que seas mi esposa, tienes razón.

Levy se alivió, creo que por fin había entendido que lo que hiso no esta bien, ¿La regresaría a casa? Si eso era genial pero... ¿Por que sintió un poco de pena?.

-¿Me dejaras ir?

-Ammm, bueno... No precisamente.

-Owww, ya sabia yo que era solo una treta.

-Quiero que iniciemos como amigos, quiero que vayamos por pasos hasta que logre tener tu corazón, no te voy a forzar a que seas mía, en vez de eso me ganaré tu amor poco a poco, y si no lo logro pues, al menos dejame ir a verte de vez en cuando alla arriba ¿Si?

Era sorprendente lo que dijo, por fin habló de una manera sensata, no era la respuesta que esperaba pero era algo, podía comvencerlo de que la dejara ir.

-Eso me parece muy sensato, por fin entiendes Gajeel, pero dejame decirte que no cambiaré de opinión, yo me iré a casa.

-Aunque te marches yo siempre te recordaré con cariño.

-Este... Yo...

-¿Que dices Levy? ¿Amigos?

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, era la primera vez en mucho rato de estar aquí que no lo veía tan... ¿Lindo?

-¿Que pasa enana? Estas rara hoy.

-No, nada es solo que la pesadilla ronda por mi mente.

-En ese caso iré con Jellal para decirle que te de buenos sueños, no puede andar molestando así a mis amigos.

-¿Jellal?

-Si, el espíritu de los sueños, el se encarga de dar sueños a todos, independientemente si son buenos o malos, el da sueños a los que duermen, el sueño es un estado de muerte así que el ronda entre el inframundo y el paraíso, podemos ir a verlo.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡NO VAYAS!

-¿Por qué no?

-Este... No es necesario que te molestes, fue solo una pesadilla no es necesario, son necesarias para... Para... Ammm... Aliviar mi estrés.

-¿Eh? Bueno como digas, tengo que regresar al trabajo, nos vemos después.

-Este...

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo ver como es tu trabajo?

-Claro, puedes venir, si quieres te dejare decidir.

-No no, solo quiero ver nada más.

-Bien vámonos.

Levy no se sentia bien después de aquel sueño, su pecho estaba arremolinado por muchos sentimientos, pero trató de dejarlos de lado y concentrarse en convencerlo de regresar a casa, pero... ¿Por qué sentía pena?, no lo entendía.

 _ **Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón por la demora, espero que les haya gustado este cap, les prometo que trataré de actualizar cada mes, háganme saber su opinión de este cap con un lindo review, sin mas que decir se despide jikigane la amante de los nekos.**_


End file.
